With Determined Passion
by Mrs Asakura Hao
Summary: Yoh's birthday. [YohxAnna]


Phew... I'm just in time. I thought that I would be late. So here's your story! My longest oneshot, With Determined Passion!

Disclaimer: I would be eating cake with Hao yesterday if Shaman king belongs to me. And he'll be as romantic as Yoh to sing me this song!

* * *

"997, 998, 999, 1000! Yes! I'm finally done!" 

Yoh collapsed onto the ground, glad that he had finally finished the torturous training that was assigned to him by Anna. But he knew that was not all. There will be more for him after these.

"Yoh."

Upon hearing his name being called so emotionlessly, Yoh stood up rigidly in a second, knowing that it was his lovely fiancé calling him.

"You're done? Good. Now clean the whole house within one hour. I should see that you are doing it ALL by yourself. Or you'll know the consequences. When you're done, come to me and I'll give you a list of groceries to buy. After you bought the groceries, run 10 rounds around the park, with the groceries in your hands. Oh, I forgot to mention. You are NOT allowed to take the bus to the supermarket. RUN/JOG to the supermarket, with weights cuffed around your hands and legs. And when you are coming back, go the long way. DO NOT use the short cut. You have to do all these in two hours. When you come back, I expect you to cook a splendid dinner or else are going to redo all the trainings I have given you today within O-N-E H-O-U-R. Get going now!" With the assignments given out clearly, Anna disappeared back into the onsen.

Yoh waited for Anna to go back inside the onsen before letting out the breath that he had held in when Anna called his name. Wondering why suddenly Anna was giving Yoh so many trainings at once?

_**This Morning**_ "_Er… Anna…?"_

"…"

"_Er…"_

_Yoh had just switched off the TV programme that Anna was watching. He knew there will be hell for him later but he doesn't care. Okay, okay. Of course he care. But he couldn't get Anna to pay attention to him if her eyes were glued to the TV screen, right?_

"_Er… I, er… I-I-"_

"_Oh for god sakes, hurry spit out your words and let me watch my show!"_

_Anna was clearly pissed off and Yoh hurried to finish his words. "I-I-I need to go to Ren's mansion for the whole month starting from tomorrow so that means I would only be joining you for breakfast and dinner and I won't be able to do the trainings!"_

_Anna raised her eyebrow before answering, "Of course you can go."_

_Yoh was shocked at her answer and could only gape at her._

"_What? Well, you've done quite a lot of trainings even after the tournament is over and I think you deserve a break."_

_Blink, blink. "Ain't you going to ask why I need to go to Ren's house?"_

"_You're the Shaman King. You are free to do anything you want. I have no say in whatever you do."_

_Yoh felt a pang of pain in his heart hearing that Anna does not care about him at all._

"_But." Yoh looked back at Anna feeling something worse is about to come. "But provided you have to finish 100miles of running, 1000 push ups, 1000 sit ups and 1000 crunches, in two hour. This is to compensate for missing a whole month of training. Now get going with your training and let me watch my show!" And he was right._

And so there he was now, running/jogging towards the super market that was 10 bus stops away from the onsen. And when he is going back, he had to run even further to reach the park before make a huge detour to return to the onsen.

His friends often ask him why he still wants to be with Anna when she only knows how tortures him everyday with the trainings. The shaman tournament is already over. Why does Anna still have to give him training? He's the Shaman King now. He should be the one in control now. Not Anna. But what could he do? He truly loves his angel, not out of pity-ness, but he really truly loves her. Yet, he does not know if Anna returns his feeling. To know the reason, he has to do something. And he is going to know the answer on his special day - his birthday.

'Yeah! It will be special,' thought Yoh, 'If I'm not dead before then…'

So to celebrate this special day, and confess his love for Anna, Yoh had organised a 'little programme'. And to make this 'little programme' to be succesful, Yoh had to go to Ren's place. But what is the programme? I'm not going to say!

Back to where Yoh is now.

"Thank you, Sir! Hope to see you again, Sir! Hi, ma'am..."

That was what Yoh heard as he was making his way out of the supermarket. As soon as he's out of the door, he could feel the scorching sun beating down on him.

"Yoh-dono? Daijoubu ka?" asked the loyal Amidamaru.

"Hai. Arigatou." said Yoh, smiling back. "Ikimashou!"

Yoh began to jog the long way back to the onsen. Along the way, Yoh look at his surrounding.

'So lively yet peaceful... Hmm... I wonder how Anna will say about the 'programme'? Ehehehe.' Yoh thought, blushing when he imagine the scene when that day comes, forgetting his breathless and tired body momentarily.

After a while, he finally arrived at the onsen, breaking all thoughts at the moment, he felt his tiredness rushing in all at once. As soon as he stepped into the onsen, Yoh dropped all the weights on his wrists and ankles and the groceries onto the floorboard before collapsing onto the floorboard himself too. Thus making a lot of noise, alerting Anna that Yoh's back home without him shouting 'Tadaima!'.

Anna walk to the front door, seeing many weights plus the groceries on the floorboard, surrounding Yoh. Yoh had his clothes tossed to a side, showing his chest. Yoh was panting real hard making his chest going up and down. Yoh was sweating profusely too. With the trainings he had, Yoh had become as muscular as Hao. Heck! Yoh was even muscular than Hao! God, he was sexy! It didn't help that he was not wearing his shirt and sweat was dripping down his body! Anna felt herself heating up and tried to force back the blush that was threatening to creep unto her face.

After making sure she was no longer feeling hot and not blushing, Anna walk towards Yoh looking down at him lovingly and tenderly with a little smile on her face when Yoh suddenly opened his eyes. Anna quickly covered the emotions in her eyes and wiped the smile off her face and look at Yoh coldly and emotionlessly, who was struggling to stand up to greet her.

Yoh felt someone looking at him and opened his eyes abruptly. Seeing who that person is, Yoh quickly scrambled to his feet and greeted his fiancé. "Tadaima, Anna-chan!"

'Did I just a flicker of emotion in her eyes? It looks like love... I must be imagining it.' thought Yoh.

Anna nodded and asked "Have you bought everything and took the route I told you to?"

"Hai, Anna-chan!"

Anna nodded again, eyeing at the things on the floorboard before continuing "Keep the weights at once and go take a shower immediately."

"Hai, Anna-chan!" Yoh replied before he bent down to pick up the weights. Just as he was about to pick the groceries up too, he found it missing. Yoh lifted his head up and saw Anna walking towards the kitchen with the groceries. Sensing Yoh's gaze on her back, Anna turned towards Yoh.

"What are you waiting for? Didn't I Tell you to keep the weights before bathing? Go now! You're stinking a lot." said Anna before heading to the kitchen once again.

"Hai, Anna-chan!" grinned Yoh.

"And stop putting that 'chan' in my name!"

"Hai, Anna - _chan_!_"_

"_Asakura Yoh!"_

Yoh gulped before running to the storage room and keep the weights. After that, he headed towards the bathroom, grinning all the while, thinking 'But Anna, you're too cute to put the 'chan' out of your name!'

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Gochisosama!" yelled Yoh, rising from his seat and went into the kitchen to put his plate in the sink. He went back up to his room before coming back down stairs to the dining room where Anna was still eating her breakfast. "I've soak my plate in the sink and I've ask Manta to come over later in the afternoon to cook lunch for you. I'll only be back for dinner. Ja ne, Anna!"

As soon as Yoh said his goodbye, he rushed out of the door and head towards Ren's mansion.

"Ohayou, Ren!"

"Mnn.. Ohayou."

And the month started like this everyday.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**One month later**_

_Yoh and Anna's birthday_

"Anna!" shouted Yoh.

"Nani!" shouted Anna back to Yoh, glaring dangerously at him.

"Hehe... Eto... Anou... Erm... For tonight's dinner can we eat out?" asked Yoh in a quieter voice.

"…"

"Anna?"

"Alright."

Yoh whooped loudly and went back upstairs.

'Baka Yoh. Today is your birthday.' thought Anna, with a small smile plastered onto her face.

"Anna?"

Anna turned her head towards the direction where the voice came from and saw Yoh's head popping out by the stairs.

"If today you find anything amiss don't be worry okay?" said Yoh who had a frown on his face and was looking worriedly at Anna.

"Okay." replied Anna. 'Hmm... I wonder what he is planning today?'

_**2 Hours before dinner**_

**Ding Dong**

"I'll get it!" yelled Yoh.

In a while, Anna saw something blur pass by her before some noises came from the door.

"Konnichiwa, Yoh-kun."

"Ehehehe. Konichiwa, Jun, Ren!"

After awhile, the said person and the 2 mentioned person came into the room Anna was in.

"Konichiwa, Anna." said Jun

Ren only stood at the side with his arm crossed across his chest looking glumly but blushing slightly.

Anna nodded back to the both of them, acknowledging their presence in the room while Jun looked reproaching at Ren.

"Anna, me and Ren have to go off to somewhere first. Jun will be here with you for now. Will that be okay for you?" Yoh asked Anna.

Anna nodded once again and watches as Yoh and Ren walking out of the room.

Silence settled over Jun and Anna after they heard the two boys entirely out of the onsen with the bang of the shojo door. Jun broke the silence and exclaimed "Well, Anna! Let's get started!"

Anna looked at Jun quizzically before asking "Ready for what?"

Jun looked at Anna as though Anna had became as cheerful as Yoh.

"Ready for what? Of course is to get ready for the dinner Yoh is taking you to later! Don't tell me you're going to wear the current dress you're wearing now to a high class restaurant! Even Yoh is going to Ren's apartment to change into something suitable for the occasion! Moreover he's going to-" Jun stopped abruptly as she was about to spill the secret out.

"Moreover what is Yoh going to do?" Anna demanded.

'Moreover, moreover he's going to, he's going to..." Jun paused a while before replying. "Moreover he's going to make this day special for him! It's his birthday after all, isn't that right?"

"Hmm..." Anna looked at Jun suspiciously before continuing. "You're right."

Jun broke into a laughter and usher Anna into her room. She force Anna to sit down on her chair and asked Anna to wait for her. In a while, she's back into the room with what look like her entire wardrobe and makeup things behind her.

"Its make over time." said Jun darkly, smiling like a maniac.

_**With Ren**_

"Hmm.. Let's get this started."

Yoh and Ren were now at Ren's mansion for Yoh's makeover. A few seconds after Ren said the sentence, an entire clad of artists in black were behind him. There were the make up artist, the fashion artist and many more. Yoh swallowed deeply and felt frightened of this entirely clad of people in clad. He had never even this frightened when facing Hao! Soon, a scream could be heard throughout the entire mansion.

_**30mins before dinner**_

"Finally done." Jun said. She stepped back to look at her piece of work. Anna lifted her head slowly and look at Jun shyly.

Jun smiled tenderly at Anna before hugging her and whispered, "Yoh will get the shocked of his life when he sees you. Do your best today, girl. I'm proud of you."

Jun released Anna and looked at her with tears in her eyes. She treated Anna as her younger sis'. Anna felt tears welling at the side at her eyes when Jun said that. Nobody had treated her as closely as Jun had to her. Jun was like a sister to Anna. Seeing the tears was about to spill down her face, Jun quickly wiped it off gently. "Don't cry. You'll be destroying the makeup."

Both sisters smiled and laugh at this sentence. Soon, they can hear a car coming to a stop outside their onsen before someone knocked on their shojo door. Jun went towards the door with Anna behind her. When she made sure Anna was hidden behind her completely, she slide open the door and found herself looking at Yoh. She glanced up and down at Yoh who was looking for Anna behind her before smirking.

"You owe me and Ren one, Yoh." Jun said before standing to the side revealing a blushing Anna who was staring at the ground.

She looked like a princess, a strapless dress that hugged her body tightly, showing her curves and flowing down to her leg freely, covering her feet that held crystal clear Cinderella-like heels. Yoh's jaw dropped to the ground when he saw Anna. He looked carefully at her. Her red but still cute face, her fair skin, and her curves. Oh yes, Her curves. With that loose black dress Anna wears forever, Yoh could not notice how well Anna had developed. Now with this tight dress, Yoh could see every single detail clearly. Feeling someone shaking him vigorously, Yoh snapped out of his fantasies. He looked at Jun who was nodding towards Anna.

'Right. I forgot about the dinner.'

Yoh looked back at the blushing angel before him and coughed a little before stretching his hand towards Anna, bowing a little.

"May I?"

Anna looked at the hand that was stretched towards her and roams her eyes up towards the owner of the hand. Anna blushed even deeper when she saw Yoh. He was wearing a tuxedo with the top few buttons unbuttoned, letting Anna have some views of his chest. Yoh's hair was still in his usual messy ponytail but his earphone was gone. He was still wearing the claw necklace she gave him when he was young though. Anna never believed in fairy tales before but this time round, she really hoped that she and his prince could live happily ever after. Anna timidly placed her small hand into the warm one of Yoh's and nodded shyly. Yoh smiled warmly at Anna before leading her outside the onsen. Anna gasped when she saw the car Yoh came in. It was a limo.

"Yoh? Where did you get that limo?"

Yoh just smiled and said, "That, is not any of your worry. Just relax as much as you can today and enjoy the dinner."

He opened the door of the car for Anna before getting in himself.

_**At The Restaurant**_

"Good evening, sir! May I know did you make any reservations?"

"Yes, I did. By the name of Asakura Yoh."

"Come in with me, sir."

Yoh and Anna followed the waitress to their reserved seats. Yoh pulled out one chair and gestured for Anna to sit. When Anna settled down, Yoh pushed the chair in a little before sitting himself down opposite Anna.

Anna looked at the restaurant with a surprised look on her face. "Sugoi... Jun told me that you're bringing me to a high-class restaurant but I never expected it to be this... magnificent. How did you get all this?"

Yoh smiled a little before saying. "Anything for you, my Anna."

Anna blushed and eyed at the table when Yoh said 'my Anna', making Yoh chuckled. "You're so cute at any expressions you know?"

Anna looked at Yoh with her eyes widened.

"No matter you're angry, sad, or even blushing," when Yoh said that, Anna blushed even deeply, making Yoh chuckle again "You're still very cute, Anna-chan."

Anna pouted and scowled when Yoh added a 'chan' to her name. Yoh couldn't help but tease Anna even more.

"Yep! You're definitely cute even you are pouting or scowling!"

Anna growled before muttering, "Say me cute some more and I'm going to kick your ass in front of this many people."

Yoh chuckled again and kept looking at Anna who was still glaring murderously at him until their food came. When Anna saw their food, her eyes nearly popped out of their socket.

"Enjoy your meal!" the waitress said

"Thank you." Yoh replied, as he knew that Anna would be too shocked to speak. When the waitress walked away, Yoh looked at Anna who was still in dazed.

"Enjoy your meal, Anna." said Yoh, smiling sweetly at Anna who was out of her thoughts when she heard her name being called. She smiled her rare smile to Yoh and said, "Enjoy your meal too, Yoh."

Throughout the meal, the couples talked about many things and laugh about many things while drinking red wine too. Yoh was very surprise and happy to see this cheerful side of Anna. At the end of the meal, Yoh looked at Anna whose face was scarlet red from the wine. "Anna? You look better when you smile, you know?"

Anna avoided looking at Yoh and blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"Ladies and gentlemen's! Today, we have a guest who wants to confess to his love! This young mister here will be singing and playing the piano for her! Let's give a round of applause for ASAKURA YOH!"

Hearing that, Anna looked up sharply at Yoh who stood up from his chair and was walking towards the piano that was on the stage.

"Y-Yo-Yoh?"

Yoh stopped. He turned back a little to give her a reassuring smile before proceeding to the stage. Yoh sited on the seat and placed his hands on the keys. Before he started playing, he said,

"I know that because of the childhood you have, you are frightened to show your feelings. And thus, you have slapped me; yelled at me, do everything you can to make people stopped being close to you. But throughout the tournament, I could feel and see your ways of showing care and concern for others. I admit that I kind of wish that you were not here to train me for the tournament at first. But through those days, I found myself falling harder and harder in love with you. And after this, I hope you can give me your answer."

"忘了有多久 再没听到你  
对我说你最爱的故事  
我想了很久 我开始慌了  
是不是我又做错了什么

'When did he learned to sing Chinese and play the piano...'

你哭着对我说  
童话里都是骗人的  
我不可能是你的王子  
也许你不会懂  
从你说爱我以后  
我的天空星星都亮了  
我愿变成童话里  
你爱的那个天使  
张开双手 变成翅膀守护你  
你要相信 相信我们会像童话故事里

'Is that why he had to go to Ren's place?'

幸福和快乐是结局  
你哭着对对我说 童话里都是骗人的  
我不可能是你的王子  
也许你不会懂  
从你说爱我以后  
我的天空星星都亮了  
我愿变成童话话里  
你爱的那个天使

'Why did he want to do this? Isn't today supposed to be his birthday? Why would he do this for a Ice Queen?'

张开双手变成翅膀守护你  
你要相信 相信我们会像童话故事里  
幸福和快乐是结局  
我要变成童话里  
你爱的那个天使  
张开双手变成翅膀守护你  
你要相信 相信我们会像童话故事里  
幸福和快乐是结局

'I don't deserve any of these things after what I did to him...'

我会变成童话里  
你爱的那个天使  
张开双手变成翅膀守护你  
你要相信  
相信我们们会像童话故事里  
幸福和快乐是结局  
一起写我们的结局"

'Yoh...'

When the song ended, Yoh stood up from his seat and turned to face Anna.

"I can't create a fairy tale on my own. Do I have the honour to create one with you?"

Anna was on the verge of crying. And it didn't help that Yoh said those words. Tears spilled down the cheeks of the Ice Queen for the first time.

"Why did you do this! Why do you do this after all the slapping and torturous trainings I gave you? Why! I don't deserve this! Why do you still do it! Why!" Anna cried. Tears were spilling down her face freely and she was trembling a lot. She was looking at the ground not looking at Yoh.

"Don't you still understand? Aishiteru, Anna."

Slowly, Anna lifted her head and looked at Yoh. Seeing her beautiful face to be filled with tears, Yoh felt a pang of pain in his heart. Anna curled her fist up and looked back at the ground, with her bangs covering her face.

Seeing Anna's reaction, Yoh thought that he had failed and looked down at the floor too.

"Anna...? If you don't like me, I can understand. You don't have to force yourself..."

Tears also spilled down our always-cheerful king.

"This is not a Cinderella play right?" Anna asked.

After a while, Yoh felt something jumped onto him, causing him to stumble back a little. Yoh looked at the object in front of him and widen his eyes.

"A-A-Anna? What are you talking 'bout?"

"Baka Yoh," whispered Anna, whose arm was circled around Yoh's neck. She lifted her dress up to reveal the heels she was wearing. " And you think after all this years I would let you go?"

Anna looked up at Yoh with a happy smile. Yoh widen his eyes even more before he could register everything into his mind. When he finally understood, he hugged Anna tightly and kissed her in the lips. Applause erupted around the couple and they pulled away from the kiss. Anna and Yoh looked around at the restaurant that was filled with customers clapping for them before looking back at each other and hugged again.

"Aishiteru, Anna." whispered Yoh in Anna's ear.

"Wo ye ai ni, Ye." whispered Anna back. "Don't think you're the only one learning Chinese too, Yoh."

Yoh grinned into their hugged and just hugged her tighter.

"Yoh?"

Yoh pulled Anna away from her chest and looked at her.

"I baked a cake to day morning. It's in the fridge of our onsen now."

Yoh grinned and exclaimed. "What are we waiting for? Let's go home and eat it now!"

With the limo departing the restaurant, a question could be heard asking.

"Tell me what is the flavour of the cake, Anna!"

* * *

**Owari**

Yeah! I'm finally done! Phew. Took me a long time to finish. The reason I put the title With Determined Passion is that I wanted to put Yoh sing this song first but the translation is NOT romantic at all. So two days before when i was listening to 'Tong Hua' this song that I suddenly change to this song. So now the title kind of means: With determined passion, I'll get Anna or something like that. By the way, are some of the lyrics missing? 'Cause when i copy and paste, many words are missing.

'Wo ye ai ni, Ye' means 'I love you too, Yoh.'

Jaja! Remember to read my other fic: A Wish Come True and reply about my Author's Notes!

- Mrs. Hao


End file.
